To New Beginnings, Maybe
by arizonascorona
Summary: Just when you think you have it all planned out, life come in and twists it all up. (not good at summaries, but hope you guys will read it.)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Monday mornings are always rough for me. The weekend is gone and now it's time to get back to responsibilities. Whoever thought that being responsible and adulating should be a thing was probably mental.

I've never been good with mornings to begin with, but today is an exception. My girlfriend of 3 years today, is coming to visit for her spring break. She's a freshman in college and I'm a senior in high school still. I just turned 18 last month and I couldn't have been happier. My parents have never been super fond of the idea of me having a gf, let alone her being 2 years older than me.

When we first started dating, my parents flipped. I mean they were so mad, I was grounded for a whole year. I still managed to sneak out every now and then. Plus, I made sure we were in similar clubs or activities so that we could see each other. We made it work.

I have to get ready for school. I have 30 mins to look presentable and pack my things because I will be spending the whole week with the love of my life at her place and by her place I mean her parents. What? You thought our parents were going to let us actually be alone together. Even though they are growing to accept the idea and we are both adults now, they still treat us like children. Especially my parents. I cannot go anywhere without their permission still. As long as I live under their roof, I have to live by their rules. I can't wait to move out.

Sorry. I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Calliope Torres and this is my story.

AN: Hi! Im not really great at writing, but I'm trying this out. I hope you guys like it. Let me know if I should continue or not.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

AN 1: Here's chapter 2. I'll try to update more and make the chapters longer. I own nothing.

I was born in Miami, Florida and we lived there until I was 10. Then we moved to New York and finally we moved to Seattle, Washington when I was 15. My father is a business man. He owns a hotel company, so when he wanted to expand his hotels to big cities, he wanted to make the big move there and naturally we went along with him. My sister Aria and I were never too fond of this growing up.

As a child, I have always liked stability. I like routine and if there's a slight interference to that, all hell breaks loose. So, can you just imagine when I had to find out that I was moving.. I didn't speak to my parents for over a month. I didn't like making new friends, not that I was good at doing that anyway, but still. I didn't like feeling like I was starting up my life all over again.

My family comes from Cuba so I'm Latin. My parents had to struggle to get here. They didn't want us to live the way that they did. They wanted us to have opportunities. My father worked his butt off to be where he's at now, but honestly, he's forgotten the reason he came here, for his family. Sometimes, I don't see him for a whole week and he sees nothing wrong with that. We don't exactly get along, but that's a story for another time.

Anyway, I loved living in Miami, with all the beaches and the sun. New York was beautiful. It was entirely different. I felt free in Miami. In New York, I always felt stuck because there was always something going. Plus, the winter wasn't my favorite time of year. I have always loved the rain. I think the sound of it is very calming, so for us to move to Seattle, wasn't really a big deal for me. I was actually excited for this move, but that didn't mean I was going to tell my parents that. I still acted out because I was a stubborn little 15-year-old. Well, I'm still stubborn, but not so little anymore.

Many people don't think that mental illness is a thing. I sure thought that it couldn't happen to me, but it definitely did. Living in New York really put me in a hole that I couldn't dig myself out of. I kept telling myself I was fine, but the more I said it out loud, the less I believed it. I would come home from school and lay in bed. I was letting my grades fall. I stopped talking to all my friends and I really just wanted to not feel alive. I wanted to stop feeling. I was suffocating in New York. My parents had no clue because they were too busy with their lives to care. My sister really couldn't do much because I kept pushing her away and she would let me. The day I knew I needed help was when I put a razor in my hand and actually considered doing it. The next day I spoked to my councilor, who helped me out so much. I spoke to my parents and I finally got the help I needed. I have been on antidepressants ever since. I have no shame in having this illness, it's part of who I am. So, the move to Seattle was all for me to be able to breathe again.

We moved in on a Friday. My dad had told us to go walk around the neighborhood. Aria and I came across a park that was 2 streets away from our house. And this is where I saw her. From the moment, I laid my eyes on her, I was completely mesmerized. I knew right then and there that I was going to like it here.

AN: SO! A lot was spilled here. I just wanted to introduce Callie and who she was and how she came about to coming to Seattle. I know you guys want to meet Arizona, but be patient. She will come. This is Callie's story. Thanks for reading and please review! If you have any questions feel free to ask.

-MC


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

 **AN: Hey guys. I know it's been like a week since you last saw me, but I've just been really busy. With school, a job, and an internship, it gets hard to manage my time well. So, forgive me if I take a while to update. Here's the next chapter so I hope you guys enjoy it!**

 **All mistakes are mine, I own nothing! -MC**

I'm sitting in my last class. Counting down the minutes until I see my love. I get to go pick her up at the airport. I really hope traffic doesn't get heavy because I barely have time as it is. I can't be bothered to pay attention to my math teacher right now when all I can think about is my girlfriend.

I watch the clock hit the last 10 seconds of class.

10….9…...8….7…6…5…4…3….2….1

The bell rings and I'm out the door before everyone else has a chance to breathe. I make my way to my car and shove everything inside quickly and shoot a text to my mom that I'm leaving school and heading to the airport.

The drive to Sea-Tac is not that bad. I'm there within 30 minuets. I was diving 85 in a 65 though so that probably helped. I go up to the screen where it shows all the flight times.

 **Arriving From: Baltimore**

 **Airline: Delta**

 **Time: 3:40 P**

 **Gate: 12**

 **Flight: A7GF4**

 **Remarks: On Time**

I look down at my watch and it reads 3:10. I start to get really nervous as I head down to the gate number. When I sit down on one of the chairs, I wipe my sweaty palms on my jean shorts that im wearing. I have been dating this girl for 3 years and she still makes me really nervous. I don't think I'll ever get rid of the butterflies she gives me.

As it gets closer to the time I stand up and start pacing around. Next thing I know I have someone grab me by the shoulder.

"Calliope!"

I turn around and look into those bright blue eyes that I love so much and jump into her arms.

"Arizona! Oh my god! I have missed you", I say while she hugs me tightly against her body. I nuzzle my face into her neck, smelling her.

"Are you really smelling me you werido"

"I'm sorry I can't help it. I've missed you so so much"

I'm getting ready to kiss her when I suddenly realize where we are. I pull away and hold her hand instead.

"Come on. Let's go get your luggage"

We head towards claim 3 and wait for her bag to show up. We stay silent and I can feel her looking at me. I turn around and meet her eyes. She's smiling like an idiot.

"I've missed you too by the way."

After grabbing her bag, we get into my car and proceed to drive back home.

"So, tell me. How was your flight? How's school going? What have you been up to?"

"Callie. I talked to you yesterday. You make it sound like I haven't talked to you in months silly"

She takes my hand and kisses it then moves over to kiss my check. She's about to kiss my mouth when I let out a laugh.

"Babe, as much as I want to kiss you, you're going to make us crash. Just wait till we get home"

She sits back in her spot and pouts like a 5-year-old. Have you ever met anyone who can look so cute, yet so sexy at the same time?

"First off, you know how I feel about pet names and secondly, you know that when we get home we won't have any type of privacy? Our parents will try to keep us where they can see us."

I understand her frustration. Our parents are really controlling in our relationship. Arizona and I haven't even had sex. One time we prepared everything for the night and her parents busted us before I had a chance to take my shoes off. Ever since then, our parents have been stricter with us and that's one of the main reasons I don't get alone with my father.

"Don't worry. I told my parents we were going out to eat a late lunch and go watch a movie. Then spending the night with Addison. She's going to cover for us."

I give her a smirk and she gives me her squinting eyes look.

"What did you do...?"

"I might have maybe possibly gotten us a room for a few hours. Don't worry Addison helped me get the room. We have been waiting too long and I finally am of age, so they can't exactly tell us anything. We are adults now. Unless you don't want to then I completely understand. Oh god you don't want to do you? Because I can totally…"

"Calliope…Calliope…Calliope! Please shut up and let me talk"

I got quiet instantly.

"Thank you for being so considerate and for thinking of all this. If you're ready then I'm ready. I've been ready 2 years ago."

I smile at her and head towards the hotel. I begin to get nervous again. It takes us about 20 more minutes to get to the hotel.

"We're here. Are you ready?"

 **AN: So, there it is! I wasn't going to split this into 2 chapters but I wanted to ask you guys what I should do. I'm not sure if to leave it as is or change the rating to M and get in detail. I wanted your opinion so please let me know. I'll try to write more in each chapter and to update as much as I can. Thanks for reading! -MC**


End file.
